Heart of Darkness
by kurupt'd
Summary: This is the story about when Paige gets a little jelous. She seems to think that Pheobe is somehow better off than her. I'm still not sure why she would be exactactly, as in my story Phebes doesn't have a job. Please r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Charmed and what I write is just in my own little twisted world and I don't meant to offend ANYONE!  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
The alarm clock screeched. "Paige! Can you get that?" yelled Pheobe from the kitchen. Wearing her Casual Cool outfit ready to look for work, Pheobe was already frustrated and certainly didn't need the extra noise as she looked at the classifieds in the morning paper. Paige continued sleeping peacefully wrapped in several cashmeer quilts. "Paige!" yelled Piper sternly. Piper was still getting used to Paige and it wasn't easy. Having to deal with the loss of Prue Halliwell, the eldest Charmed One, not only endangered her life but also broke her heart. Then finding out that their mother had ANOTHER girl and the father was her WHITELIGHTER, now that was just too much to handle. Piper was at bursting point. "Alright, that's it you stubborn bitch!" said Piper as she lost he temper. She rushed upstairs and zoomed past Paige's abvious 'KEEP OUT TO ALL' sigh on the door. "Doesn't this girl ever get up on time?" she muttered to herself. She quickly turned off the pink and blue alarm clock and glided back downstairs. "Peace at last!" she sighed.  
  
Paige crawled out of bed, her hair frizzy and tangled. She glanced at the clock. "Ah crap!" The reality sunk in, 10:30. "Why didn't anyone wake me? I am beyond late!" said Paige as she ran dowstairs meanwhile putting on her salad green parker, one of her less revealing outfits. "Can I have some coffee Piper?" she asked still fiddling with her parker. "Piper?" As Paige looked around the empty kitchen the reality of the situation sunk in, she was so late that her sisters had already left! Paige threw up her hands. "They don't wake me AND I have to make my own breakfast!" said Paige obviously annoyed. "Frikin sisters, this is what you get for being a Charmed One." she mumbled. "On second thoughts," Paige said deviously and put down the kettle "I think I'll call in sick today!" She picked up the phone. "No it's a cold." said Paige assuringly. "Oh you know how these things, just spring out!" Paige smiled. "Thank you for being so understanding Mr. Cowan." Paige finished and hung up. The green parker covered her grey pyjamas, torn and tatty as she rushed upstairs. "The first thing I'm going to do is buy some new pyjamas!" she sang happily to herself. "Damn big shopping day ahead!" "Paige!" a voice yelled from behind the front door. "Darrell?"  
  
I wonder if Paige ever got up? thought Pheobe as she drove to her next interview. She had already applied for a job at the local supermarket, the pet shop and the library but this was the only one that she had actually thought seriously about. I guess being an Agony Aunt isn't that bad. thought Pheobe as she pulled up near a small building wedged inbetween a cute little old fasioned coffee shop called Coffee Central and a pharmacy called Penny's. Across the road were a few posh shops. Pheobe noticed one Paige had mentioned before, Ave Amore. The building that Pheobe was looking for had a large sign on front with large letters. The red paint was peeling but Pheobe could still read it. "New Press?" she said to herself. "What the hell is the world coming to?" A dark green sedan pulled up next to Pheobe's car but she didn't notice, she was too busy fretting about how she looked.  
  
"Oh you won't believe what Paige was like this morning!" Piper complained to Leo. "We tried to pull her out of bed but, well let's just say: that girl is STRONG!" Leo looked up at Piper obviously puzzled. "We didn't succeed," Piper explained. The couple were cleaning up at P3 to get it ready for when customers started pouring in late in the evening. "I think I need more skotch," Piper declared. "More?" asked Leo as he rearranged the glasses. "It's really popular, and not that expensive," Piper walked over to the bench top and wiped the polished wood thoroughly. "Piper," Leo began quietly. "What!?" Piper spun around and glared at Leo. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You seem edgy." Piper starred at Leo. She walked over to the bar and considered wiping it but instead she flopped down on one of the stools. "It's Paige. She is really getting on my nerves!" Piper said. "Dammit, I know she's new to the whole witch thing but I can't help it! Why can't she ever get ANYTHING right?" she asked her husband. Leo sighed. "Because you are still in denial about Prue's death. Paige isn't doing anything wrong, you just see it that way. Face it Piper, you didn't always get up at 6am did you?" asked her husband. Piper smiled and blushed innocently. "No I didn't Leo!" she said and playfully punched her husband. "But the last time I did was when I was 17! It's different now that I own P3." "And I have a new sister." she said under heer breath. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Charmed and what I write is just in my own little twisted world and I don't meant to offend ANYONE!  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
"Sorry for dropping by like this, but it's an emergency!" said Darrell sounding puffed out. "Did you run all the way here or something?" asked Paige giving Darrell a funny look. "No." he said amazed. "Well, from the car at least." Paige smiled. "Now what is this supernatural emergency?" she asked. "How did you guess it was magical?" asked Darrell curiously. Paige shrugged. "Witch's intuition?" she asked innocently. Darrell laughed. He was the only human who knew and understood their witchy ways. He was also a Police officer who helped save the Charmed Ones countless times. "It's just another murder/break in that sounds more magical than normal." said Darrell casually. "I never knew there was such a thing as 'normal' when you work for the Police!" Paige joked. Darrell glared at her. "Okay, okay!" she said backing away. "We had a shop keeper killed and some stock stolen but the cash register was untouched." explained Darrell. "What's so strange?" asked Paige. "Except for the 'no cash stolen' bit." she added. "The thing is," Darrell began. "It was a Witchcraft shop and the stock that was stolen was a black magic spell book and black candles. Sound familiar?" he asked. Paige nodded. "These people obviously want to cast a spell from that book. Are there any other copies of it?" she asked. This time it was Darrell's turn to nod. "But it's been held in forensigs, they think it might have some fingerprints on it." hee explained. "Huh?" "Well, they think the 'theives' might have looked at that book before they took the other one." Darrell said. "Do you at least have the name of the book so I can ask Piper and Pheobe about it?" asked Paige curiously. "Well, actually," Darrell whispered causiously. "I borrowed it." Paige looked amazed. "Borrowed it?" Darrell rolled his eyes. "I don't get it?" said Paige looking puzzled. "I stole it you idiot!" Darrell yelled. Paige squealed and ran upstairs. "Dammit Darrell, don't do that!" she yelled. "I ugh, better get back to the station. Here's the book." said Darrell and handed Paige the spell book as shw came down the stairs. Darrell dissappeared as quickly as he had appeared. It was only then that Paige looked down at the book. It had a black leather cover with an upside down star inside a circle drawn on it in gold. There was a very delicate border around the rim of the cover also in gold. Paige looked closly. "No it can't be!" she said aloud but it was, a spell written in tiny letters.  
  
Pheobe had been waiting for the secretary, Terry to give her the signal for her interview with Mrs. Calington. She checked her watch again. Just one more minute! she told herself as she read a complemantary magazine. "Pheobe Halliwell?" asked Terry. Pheobe looked up from the Show Biz magazine she was reading. "Mrs. Calington will like to see you now." said Terry. Pheobe straightned her jacket and walked out of the waiting room and smiled. Mrs. Calington was only 28.  
  
Leo poured another glass of wine for Piper. "You can't get too drunk you know," he said for the millionth time. Piper nodded. "I just-" Piper hiccuped. "Have a lot to let go of." she said and put down her glass. "Prue's dead and I need to reach closure before I go too. I couldn't stand seeing Prue up There and not beleiving it." Leo nodded. "I know what you mean." Piper laughed. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Hello! Dead man walking here!" he said and pointed at himself. "Oh yes that's right, Mr. Army Man." she said casually. Piper steadied herself as she got up to get the telephone. "Who are you calling?" Leo asked. "I'm going to see if Paige is still at home." she answered. Piper dialled her home phone number. "Hey Paige! What? Really? He did? That's good. Did he tell you who it was? Oh okay. See you soon!'" Piper hung up. "So..?" Leo asked. "Paige said Darrell came around to giver her a black magic spell book that was from some Witchraft shop that was broken into. She's going to show me when I get home." Piper replied. Leo looked puzzled. "Why did he bring the spell book?" Piper shrugged. "Paige didn't tell me everything." 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Charmed and what I write is just in my own little twisted world and I don't meant to offend ANYONE!  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
Paige looked at the spell book once again. "This is one for Pheobe and Piper, they've been in this damn witch thing longer than I have." Paige decided. She was dressed in a hot pink mini skirt and a pastel blue one-shoulder tee. She had also put on her red knee-high steliot heeled boots. "Damn, I look hot!" she said. Paige grabbed the keys to her Beetle and ran out the door. She was about to get in when all of a sudden, she stopped. Paige starred blankly at the front door. "What if...?" she wondered. There was no time for what ifs and maybes, so she ran back towards the manor and flew inside. She emerged seconds later with the spell book in her hand. It won't hurt to read what's inside. thought Paige. Little did she realise, how wrong she was...  
  
"Goodmorning Pheobe, please sit down." urged Mrs. Calington. Pheobe smiled again, and wondered: How did someone so young end up in charge of a buisness like New Press? "You are here for the interview?" asked Mrs. Calington in her soft and chirpy voice. Pheobe nodded. "What experience do you have with the Journalistic World?" asked Mrs. Calington. "Er, well.." Pheobe had been so swept up in wanting to get this job she hadn't planned out how she was going to do it! "None really," Pheobe replied. "But I have taken photos of a resort in the Sierra Nevada Mountains for a newspaper." Pheobe added. Mrs. Calington nodded. "So you haven't actually written any articles?" "Not since high school." Pheobe explained. Mrs. Calington thought hard for a moment and then took three A4 peices of paper from her desk draw. "Here are three problems that my team are stuck on. Write down your best answer. Get back to me as soon as you can." Pheobe nodded and walked out of Mrs. Calington's office. This shouldn't be too hard! she thought as she walked out. Slowly scanning the papers she heard a faint voice yell out "Pheobe!" She turned but didn't notice anyone familiar. Causually shrugging it off, Pheoebe got in her car. In the car Pheobe took the time to read the letters. The first one said:  
  
I am finding it really hard to find work. I go on all the interviews I can but I always get turned down because of my weight. The employers say "We need someone smaller" or "People don't want to be helped by someone big, they want help from a tall and skinny blonde girl." I become very offended with this. Any advice? Bigger That Normal L.A.  
  
Pheobe was shocked at the letter but she had no idea how to answer it. Maybe I should look at the next one? she thought. The next letter said:  
  
I rent an apartment that is really cheap for it's location but the land lord is really awful. He comes around whenever he wants and I told him that I don't want him doing that but he still does. Sometimes he comes when I am out and doesn't even tell me, I find out from the neighbours. What can I do? Land Lord Hater N.Y.  
  
Pheobe was stumped. If he's that bad, why doesn't she does move? she thought. Pheobe decided to try again and read the last letter.  
  
I'm having trouble making ends meet, what can I do to save money? I try not to spend too much money on clothes and unessisary things but, you know girls and shopping. Help me! Big Spender W.DC.  
  
"What the hell am I meant to do?" Pheobe was lost. Pheobe was confused. And Pheobe needed to get home and ask Piper.  
  
"Get up you drunk!" yelled Piper. "No! Don't lie down again! Stay up you, stupid, stupid drunken man!" Piper yelled once again at her husband lying on the floor. Piper reared up her foot and kicked him with all her might. "Whitelighters aren't meant to get drunk!" Piper was almost in tears. Leo rolled over on the floor. "What is it my darling hubcap?" he asked in a shaky and delirious voice. "We need to get home!" Piper yelled. "Oh is that all, I thought the war started." Leo said and fell flat in his face. "Leo!" Piper whined. Her husband finally got up and quickly orbed out of P3. "LEO!" yelled Piper angrily. "Dammit get back here!" Leo orbed back into P3 and this time Piper grabbed his shoulder. Leo orbed them both to the manor. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Charmed and what I write is just in my own little twisted world and I don't meant to offend ANYONE!  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
Paige looked at the spell book once again. "This is one for Pheobe and Piper, they've been in this damn witch thing longer than I have." Paige decided. She was dressed in a hot pink mini skirt and a pastel blue one-shoulder tee. She had also put on her red knee-high steliot heeled boots. "Damn, I look hot!" she said. Paige grabbed the keys to her Beetle and ran out the door. She was about to get in when all of a sudden, she stopped. Paige starred blankly at the front door. "What if...?" she wondered. There was no time for what ifs and maybes, so she ran back towards the manor and flew inside. She emerged seconds later with the spell book in her hand. It won't hurt to read what's inside. thought Paige. Little did she realise, how wrong she was...  
  
"Goodmorning Pheobe, please sit down." urged Mrs. Calington. Pheobe smiled again, and wondered: How did someone so young end up in charge of a buisness like New Press? "You are here for the interview?" asked Mrs. Calington in her soft and chirpy voice. Pheobe nodded. "What experience do you have with the Journalistic World?" asked Mrs. Calington. "Er, well.." Pheobe had been so swept up in wanting to get this job she hadn't planned out how she was going to do it! "None really," Pheobe replied. "But I have taken photos of a resort in the Sierra Nevada Mountains for a newspaper." Pheobe added. Mrs. Calington nodded. "So you haven't actually written any articles?" "Not since high school." Pheobe explained. Mrs. Calington thought hard for a moment and then took three A4 peices of paper from her desk draw. "Here are three problems that my team are stuck on. Write down your best answer. Get back to me as soon as you can." Pheobe nodded and walked out of Mrs. Calington's office. This shouldn't be too hard! she thought as she walked out. Slowly scanning the papers she heard a faint voice yell out "Pheobe!" She turned but didn't notice anyone familiar. Causually shrugging it off, Pheoebe got in her car. In the car Pheobe took the time to read the letters. The first one said:  
  
I am finding it really hard to find work. I go on all the interviews I can but I always get turned down because of my weight. The employers say "We need someone smaller" or "People don't want to be helped by someone big, they want help from a tall and skinny blonde girl." I become very offended with this. Any advice? Bigger That Normal L.A.  
  
Pheobe was shocked at the letter but she had no idea how to answer it. Maybe I should look at the next one? she thought. The next letter said:  
  
I rent an apartment that is really cheap for it's location but the land lord is really awful. He comes around whenever he wants and I told him that I don't want him doing that but he still does. Sometimes he comes when I am out and doesn't even tell me, I find out from the neighbours. What can I do? Land Lord Hater N.Y.  
  
Pheobe was stumped. If he's that bad, why doesn't she does move? she thought. Pheobe decided to try again and read the last letter.  
  
I'm having trouble making ends meet, what can I do to save money? I try not to spend too much money on clothes and unessisary things but, you know girls and shopping. Help me! Big Spender W.DC.  
  
"What the hell am I meant to do?" Pheobe was lost. Pheobe was confused. And Pheobe needed to get home and ask Piper.  
  
"Get up you drunk!" yelled Piper. "No! Don't lie down again! Stay up you, stupid, stupid drunken man!" Piper yelled once again at her husband lying on the floor. Piper reared up her foot and kicked him with all her might. "Whitelighters aren't meant to get drunk!" Piper was almost in tears. Leo rolled over on the floor. "What is it my darling hubcap?" he asked in a shaky and delirious voice. "We need to get home!" Piper yelled. "Oh is that all, I thought the war started." Leo said and fell flat in his face. "Leo!" Piper whined. Her husband finally got up and quickly orbed out of P3. "LEO!" yelled Piper angrily. "Dammit get back here!" Leo orbed back into P3 and this time Piper grabbed his shoulder. Leo orbed them both to the manor. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Charmed and what I write is just in my own little twisted world and I don't meant to offend ANYONE!  
  
-Chapter 4-  
  
A man wolf whistled as Paige walked past him in the shopping centre. "Shut up you bastard!" she yelled. "Men these days!" Paige mumbled to herself. "Have you gained a lot of weight this year, or even this month? Get Promolite NOW!" said a salesmen as Paige walked into Ave Amore. She let out a sigh of relief as she entered her favourite shop. Ave Amore did not only include imported (and expensive) French atire but other good quality brands aswel, just like what the stars wear. Gucci, and other big-brand names advertised their stock in the Ave Amore windows and a sales assistant wearing black Diana Ferrari heels and a Ladakh strapless black dress. Paige felt a bit out of place in her outfit but soon became more casually about it when Lyndsi came out of the storeroom. Paige had met Lyndsai at Ave Amore and hung out with her several times after that. They gossiped about anything and everything. From boys to clothes to food to family, anything. Lyndsai wore a white M-One-11 top, One Teaspoon denim mini and Scooter embroided thongs. "Paige!" squealed Lyndsai when she noticed the girl. "Lyndsai!" Paige squealed back.  
  
Pheobe sat on the lounge in the Halliwell manor and re-read the letters for the tenth time. "Okay, so you are fat and can't find work...do you like children? What about, a bakery!" Pheobe smiled. "On second thoughts, TRY TO LOOSE SOME WEIGHT!" she yelled. Piper orbed into the manor with Leo. "I knew it!" yelled Leo and fell face-forward on the floor. Piper kicked him and sighed. "I'm tipsy," declared Piper and crawled upstairs. "Wait!" Pheoebe yelled. "How can you help someone who is big find a reasonable job?" she asked. Piper smirked. "Put on a few extra kilos?" she joked. "NO! It's for Mrs. Calington." Piper shrugged and continued crawling upstairs. Pheobe starred at the letters. "I might aswel look for another interview." she sighed.  
  
Piper lay down on her bed and sighed. When was the last time she got this drunk? College maybe, High School even. She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. Where the hell is Paige? 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Charmed and what I write is just in my own little twisted world and I don't meant to offend ANYONE!  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
Paige smiled. She always had fun when she was with Lynsai. Lyndsai smiled. "Paige?" she poked Paige in the ribs. "Stop starring at that cute guy!" she giggled. Okay Paige had to admit it, she had fun checking out guys WITH Lyndsai rather that talking WITH her, but what's the difference? The witch turned her attention back to Lyndsai. "So anyway, I said 'What are you talking about Cacey?' and she was all 'Why do you want to know Lyndsai?'. How bitchy is that?" asked Lyndsai. Paige sighed. "Why don't YOU," she poked Lynsai. "Stop talking to HER," Paige pointed in the direction of Ave Amore. The pair were sitting at Coffee Central, a nice cute little trendy place right next to New Press. I wonder if Pheobe left yet? thought Paige. Just then, Pheobe walked out if the building's large front doors scanning over several peices of paper nervously. "Hey... isn't that your sister?" asked Lyndsai but Paige had already run towards Pheobe. "Pheobe!" she yelled and waved her arms around hysterically. "Pheobe!!" she yelled again but it was too late, her sister was already in her car ready to drive off.  
  
"Hhhmm.." Pheobe flipper through a newspaper and sipped her coffee. "Oooh! This one looks good!" she squealed.  
  
LOOKING FOR HELP  
  
Manny's on Third, looking for extra help.  
Looking for waiter/waitrress to work 9-5, Monday to Saturday.  
Enquire within.  
  
Pheobe read out. "Oh no," she breathed. "I can't, Mike works there!" Pheobe gasped as she remembered her longest relationship ever, with Mike Chefferson. And she also remembered how she horribly recked it by cheating on him. Pheobe looked at her options. And grumbled loudy. "KEEP IT DOWN!" yelled Piper from upstairs. "People ARE trying to sleep up here!" Pheobe grumbled something to herself and looked at the newspaper. She sipped her coffee again and walked over to the couch. Leo was lying across the setee rubbing his forehead and grumbling. ''Can I sit here?" asked Pheobe and pointed to an empty spot beside the whitelighter. Leo grumbled again and got up. "It's all yours," he said quietly. "I'm going to make coffee." and walked into the kitchen. Pheobe sat down and turned on the telivision. She surfed several channels before stopping on an ad for karate instructors. "Can you hi-ya?" the Chinese anouncer kicked madly at the sreen. "Do you have the skills?" asked the Chinese woman. "Then call 1-8258-9376 and leave your details." the Chinese woman finished and bowed. As a last touch she kicked at the camera again and the screen went black. The next thing Pheobe knew, another ad was on. "Wow." she breathed. "I have GOT to call them!" she said and ran to the phone.  
  
Piper gazed longinly at an old family photo on her dresser. Pheobe, Prue and herself sat on a bench in the park. Pheobe was smiling cheekily. Prue was laughing. And she was gazing dreamily at her sisters. "Why?" asked Piper sadly. "Why did you have to go?" she starred at the picture of Prue. Happy. Joyful. A family. "Prue." Piper whispered. "Prue." In seconds, Piper's sadness turned to rage. "Paige." she said tightening her lips and clenching her fists. "Paige!" she screamed and threw the photo frame at her door. The glass shattered into a thousand peices. The photo lay on the carpet. Piper lay in her bed sobbing. "Prue." she whispered. 


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Charmed and what I write is just in my own little twisted world and I don't meant to offend ANYONE!  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
Paige smiled. She always had fun when she was with Lynsai. Lyndsai smiled. "Paige?" she poked Paige in the ribs. "Stop starring at that cute guy!" she giggled. Okay Paige had to admit it, she had fun checking out guys WITH Lyndsai rather that talking WITH her, but what's the difference? The witch turned her attention back to Lyndsai. "So anyway, I said 'What are you talking about Cacey?' and she was all 'Why do you want to know Lyndsai?'. How bitchy is that?" asked Lyndsai. Paige sighed. "Why don't YOU," she poked Lynsai. "Stop talking to HER," Paige pointed in the direction of Ave Amore. The pair were sitting at Coffee Central, a nice cute little trendy place right next to New Press. I wonder if Pheobe left yet? thought Paige. Just then, Pheobe walked out if the building's large front doors scanning over several peices of paper nervously. "Hey... isn't that your sister?" asked Lyndsai but Paige had already run towards Pheobe. "Pheobe!" she yelled and waved her arms around hysterically. "Pheobe!!" she yelled again but it was too late, her sister was already in her car ready to drive off.  
  
"Hhhmm.." Pheobe flipper through a newspaper and sipped her coffee. "Oooh! This one looks good!" she squealed.  
  
LOOKING FOR HELP  
  
Manny's on Third, looking for extra help.  
Looking for waiter/waitrress to work 9-5, Monday to Saturday.  
Enquire within.  
  
Pheobe read out. "Oh no," she breathed. "I can't, Mike works there!" Pheobe gasped as she remembered her longest relationship ever, with Mike Chefferson. And she also remembered how she horribly recked it by cheating on him. Pheobe looked at her options. And grumbled loudy. "KEEP IT DOWN!" yelled Piper from upstairs. "People ARE trying to sleep up here!" Pheobe grumbled something to herself and looked at the newspaper. She sipped her coffee again and walked over to the couch. Leo was lying across the setee rubbing his forehead and grumbling. ''Can I sit here?" asked Pheobe and pointed to an empty spot beside the whitelighter. Leo grumbled again and got up. "It's all yours," he said quietly. "I'm going to make coffee." and walked into the kitchen. Pheobe sat down and turned on the telivision. She surfed several channels before stopping on an ad for karate instructors. "Can you hi-ya?" the Chinese anouncer kicked madly at the sreen. "Do you have the skills?" asked the Chinese woman. "Then call 1-8258-9376 and leave your details." the Chinese woman finished and bowed. As a last touch she kicked at the camera again and the screen went black. The next thing Pheobe knew, another ad was on. "Wow." she breathed. "I have GOT to call them!" she said and ran to the phone.  
  
Piper gazed longinly at an old family photo on her dresser. Pheobe, Prue and herself sat on a bench in the park. Pheobe was smiling cheekily. Prue was laughing. And she was gazing dreamily at her sisters. "Why?" asked Piper sadly. "Why did you have to go?" she starred at the picture of Prue. Happy. Joyful. A family. "Prue." Piper whispered. "Prue." In seconds, Piper's sadness turned to rage. "Paige." she said tightening her lips and clenching her fists. "Paige!" she screamed and threw the photo frame at her door. The glass shattered into a thousand peices. The photo lay on the carpet. Piper lay in her bed sobbing. "Prue." she whispered. 


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Charmed and what I write is just in my own little twisted world and I don't meant to offend ANYONE!  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
Paige waved at Lyndsai. "See you later!" yelled Lyndsai. Paige smiled. Lyndsai walked into Ave Amore singing a strange song. Ooooh ye ye calla-ah. Waaa-h. Ende mote. Haratom-ah. Ooooh ye ye calla-ah. Paige got in her car and turned on the radio. For a split second she thought she heard a whisper in the back seat. "Paaiige," the voice whispered. Paige sat firmly in her seat, affraid of turning around and finding a banshee or demon sitting there. She did anyhow closing her eyes tightly, she prepared for the worst. When she opened them, there was nothing. Nothing at all. Paige checked under the seat and even behind the seatbelts but nothing. Finally, Paige noticed the spell book. "Hey..." she said. She picked it up and opened it to the first page. "To burn the souls of those who are higher than you..."  
  
"Yes, I used to be a Advice Colomnist. What happened? I just didn't feel right there. Yes I'm that Pheobe. Err..no, Cole Turner doesn't live with me. Yes. Yes he was my husband. My phone number? 1 907 664. Thank you!" Pheobe said into the phone. She felt so happy. She was going to get a job!!! Finally. Oooh! She had to go tell Piper, she just had to. Pheobe clutched the phone. "Piper!" she chimed. "There was a loud whimper then glass shattering. "Piper?" asked Pheobe as she hurried up stairs still holding the phone.  
  
"Piper?" asked Pheobe sounding worried.  
She burst into Piper's room and saw her sister laying on the bed.  
"Prue," whispered Piper.  
"She's gone."  
"Aw, honey, I know," said Pheobe and sat down next to her sister.  
She noticed the broken photo frame.  
"But we're gonna be alright," said Pheobe and hugged Piper.  
"We're gonna be alright." 


End file.
